


[Podfic] 13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial of Feelings, First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Andrew’s learned to like cake, he’s learned to like oysters, and he’s learned to like Steven.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] 13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948255) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



> I thought AO3 locking my rpf would be good enough to keep it in fandom spaces, but the try guys just did an episode on fanfic and nothing is safe anymore. So, additional disclaimer. If you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/13%20Genuinely%20Awful%20Things%20About%20Steven.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948255)

 **Author:** [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Can't Help Falling in Love" - Christian Akridge

 **Length:** 1:05:28

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/13%20Genuinely%20Awful%20Things%20About%20Steven.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/13%20Genuinely%20Awful%20Things%20About%20Steven.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to thefourthvine for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
